Citron (PvZH)
, |Signature Superpower = Peel Shield |Other Superpowers = Transmogrify Nut Signal Root Wall |Flavor Text = Wanted to be a poet, but couldn't find anything that rhymed with orange.}} Citron is a plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. He leads Guardian and Smarty plant cards against the Zombies. His signature superpower is Peel Shield, which makes all Plants on the field unable to be hurt for the turn it is played. Statistics *'Classes: 'Guardian, Smarty *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Peel Shield - Plants can't be hurt this turn. Draw a card. **'Other:' ***Transmogrify - Transform a Zombie into a random Zombie that costs 1 . ***Nut Signal - Make a 6 Wall-Nut with Team-Up. Draw a card. ***Root Wall - A Plant gets +2 and can't be hurt this turn. *'Boss Fights:' **Zombie Mission 04: Code Orange! Citron Invades! **Zombie Mission 18: To the Moon! **Zombie Mission 28: Moon Madness! **Zombie Mission 40: Peel that Orange! *'Battle Area: '''Space Base Hero Description ''Wanted to be a poet, but couldn't find anything that rhymed with orange. Strategies PvZHeroes.com Strategy Citron combines the two Amphibious Plant classes: Guardian and Smarty. His water wing wins the game in the water lanes while his defensive Guardian Plants hold the ground. With Citron may prove to be a very difficult hero to play as for most players, but becomes quite formidable as you learn how to use him. Due to his access to both Guardian and Smarty plants, Citron proves most powerful in his ability to stall for time and avoid taking damage. His defensive Team-Up plants, such as nuts, will tank a good amount of damage. His Freeze '''and '''Bounce plants can temporarily disable priority zombie targets so that they can be properly dealt with later on. He also has the ability to cover all lanes with access to a large number of Amphibious plants, some of which are also Team-Up and can help defend more valuable Amphibious teammates. His superpowers also allow him to stall for time - Transmogrify is great for dealing with troublesome zombies, while Nut Signal, Root Wall, and Peel Shield are extremely effective at blocking damage. With all these tools at his disposal, Citron should be able to stall until he can bring out the big guns - and protect those guns as well. The Great Zucchini functions impressively well with Splash Damage characters to clear the board. Those valuable multi-lane attack plants should be protected with nuts and other Team-Up tanks, or possibly Peel Shield if none are present. Against Citron is a foe to be reckoned with. He has access to more amphibious plants than any other plant hero, requiring the player to pay attention to all water lanes on the field. His signature power, Peel Shield, when used correctly can be equivalent to Uncrackable, so you should bring destroying tricks in case your fighters cannot take out Citron's plants on their own. Strategy Decks Trivia *His signature superpower is a reference to Peel Shield in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. **Coincidentally, Rose and Citron are classes from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. **Citron from Plants vs. Zombies 2 could be the plant counterpart of Citron. *All of the zombie missions that have Citron as the main opposing plant hero have exclamation marks in their names. *Citron's battle music is a remixed version of Green Shadow's, with more brass opposed to woodwind. This is shared with Captain Combustible. *His design in this game is based off his design in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 rather than his original design in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *He has the most Amphibious plants of any plant hero. **This is because he leads Guardian and Smarty classes, which are the only classes with amphibious plants. *Citron's description references the infamous issue of attempting to rhyme with orange, something that is frequently depicted as being impossible due to there being no words to rhyme with orange. **Ironically, there are two words that rhymes with orange; those being blorenge, and sporange. Category:Heroes Category:Plants Category:Plant heroes Category:Guardian plants Category:Smarty plants Category:Guardian heroes Category:Smarty heroes